The Abyss
by ErulisseStriderGreenleaf
Summary: After the war of the Ring, Legolas has been living the peaceful life he was destined to live as one of the eldar, but when a demon from his past comes back to haunt him, can the fellowship save the elf? Or Middle Earth?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Legolas stood, back straight and bow in hand, on the grounds of the archery field. He breathed slowly and deliberately, making his body relax as he brought his arm up and notched an arrow faster than the eye could follow. As he brought the arrow back, he heard hooves approaching and quickly released the arrow so as the show the elflings he was teaching how to shoot. The arrow whizzed forward and embedded itself, to the wonder of the little elflings, directly in the center of the knot of the tree that they were using as a target. Then, much to the little elves wonder, three more arrows came, and each split the last down the middle until there were three perfectly split arrows and one whole one in the dead center of the target. Legolas drew his wrist across his brow absently, something he had done since he was an elfling.

"Well, that's it for today children, I believe my father and I have visitors." He said to the elflings, who all groaned loudly in protest. Legolas then chuckled and tousled the closest elflings golden hair affectionately.

"Be back here tomorrow, if I am not here then someone else will be, most likely the archery master." Legolas said, the children groaned again.

"But he's not as good as you are Prince Legolas!" One of the children exclaimed.

Legolas chuckled again, "He's plenty good! You will all be fine, try to hit within the four middle rings of the targets, and whoever gets closest will receive a special reward." he ended teasingly.

Legolas walked towards the castle, waiting to hear the light running footsteps of the elf coming to tell him of the arrival of the mysterious guest.

He didn't have to wait long for the said elf, Fae he saw it was, come running towards him.

"My Prince." she gasped out, winded from running, she did a quick bow until Legolas motioned for her to straighten.

"You need not bow my friend, you know that I hate it." Legolas chastised jokingly.

Fae started to bow once again, before she caught herself. "Yes my Prince, your father has ordered your presence in the throne room, it seems you have a visitor."

Legolas nodded in gratitude, and walked off briskly toward his father's throne room, wondering at who it could be.

'Perhaps it is Estel. Or maybe Merry, and Pippin.' Legolas thought to himself, smiling slightly at the thought of seeing his best friend, or the young hobbits that always seemed to be unreasonably happy.

He then made it to the chambers and stopped short when he saw who it was standing, deep in conversation with Thranduil, in the center of the room.

"Gandalf!" Legolas exclaimed as he rushed forward to embrace the man, who turned, smiling broadly, at the sound of Legolas' delighted voice. "What brings you here mellon nin?" he inquired as he hugged his friend.

"Tis no idle wandering that brought me here, I come with a purpose. And you, my young friend, are most of why I come." Gandalf replied, his face turning grave.

"Come," said Thranduil, motioning for the two companions to follow him into a smaller, more secluded room. As they entered, Thranduil sat down in one of the largest chairs.

"So tell me old friend, what is your business in my kingdom?" Thranduil asked.

"Yes, I am most intrigued as to why you visit so suddenly." Legolas added.

Gandalf smiled wryly. "I would have sent you a message King Thranduil, but I had no time."

"Tis fine Gandalf, simple information is all we require as repayment." Legolas replied easily.

"Alright, but you won't like it. I have found that Morlith has awoken." he said gravely.

There was an audible gasp from the other occupants of the room, for they knew Morlith, in fact, the very name sent horrible shivers down any elf's spine.

"M-Morlith?!" Legolas asked in fear, knowing exactly what the monster was capable of.

Gandalf looked at him sadly. "Yes, Morlith. He has returned Legolas, and I am calling the fellowship together to stop him, you were my last stop. I will understand if you refuse to go Legolas, you of all people have done enough against him. I will not force you to do more, and I am sure the rest of the fellowship will understand."

"No, I did not say that I would not come! I will of course come!" Legolas replied hastily, waving his hand unconcernedly through the air. "I was simply not expecting that answer." he finished lamely, slightly embarrassed.

"Yes... Well... Okay then, but we will come face to face with him, and he may recognize you." Gandalf replied.

"That is a chance I will take. For the good of everyone, and to save Middle Earth." Legolas said earnestly.

Gandalf paused for a moment, looking deeply into the elf's eyes, when he apparently saw what he was looking for, he turned away again and smiled ruefully.

"I am glad you agreed, though I was loath to make the trip anyway. When I told Aragorn that I was going to ask for your aid in this conflict, he quite nearly bit my old head off. Something about how if I even asked he would poke my eyes with a large stick. " Gandalf chuckled darkly.

Legolas laughed outright. "That does sound like Estel." he managed to choke out between fits of laughter as the darkness that had been hanging around him suddenly dispersed in this sudden burst of mirth. Legolas loud guffaws slowly petered out and were replaced by a broad smile.

"When do we leave?" he asked Gandalf suddenly.

"Right now if possible." Gandalf replied.

"I will meet you at the front gates in an hour. Try to eat before we leave, you look much too thin my friend." Legolas said cajolingly.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

**I couldn't help it. I had to add another chapter, otherwise you people's insatiable appetites will not be adequately satisfied for you to keep reading, now would they?**

CHAPTER TWO

A large door opened with a loud and resounding creak and bang, the four hobbits of the fellowship all looked up quickly to see who had entered the Lord Elessar's, also known as Aragorn's, chamber. Delighted smiles spread quickly across the hobbit's faces as they beheld two cloaked forms in the entryway. One was a tall and slightly stooped graying old man, and next to him was a lean, youthful, vibrant figure with bright silver eyes, he seemed to glow in the dimly lit room. (Or perhaps he did, elves were rumored to glow after all...)

"Gandalf! Legolas!" Frodo Baggins cried as he sprang from his seat between Samwise (Sam) Gamgee and Meriadoc (Merry) Brandybuck. He ran over quickly and hugged Gandalf tightly as Legolas laughed his infectious laugh. However, once Frodo turned and gazed at him impishly, he stopped smiling suddenly.

"Oh no you don't! You'll squeeze the breath right out of me!" Legolas cried out.

"Of course I won't, not alone at least..." Frodo said, looking away from Legolas' half playful half horrified eyes to gaze at his hobbit companions. Peregrin (Pippin, or Pip) Took was the first to spring from his seat with a loud cry and rush toward Legolas, even as Frodo tackled him. The other two hobbits, not to be outdone, also jumped up and onto the weakly struggling elf. Soon all that there was to show where the blonde had been was a mass of writhing hobbit limbs.

And this was how Aragorn Strider and Gimli son of Gloin found them as they came in. At first their eyes skimmed over the strange sight, their minds ignoring what they could not comprehend, until their eyes alighted on Gandalf. He stood, seemingly alone in the doorway.

"I see Legolas is not here. Good, then he won't need to needlessly put his feelings and emotions in immediate danger." Aragorn said, smiling in triumph at Gandalf.

"Wrong." A light and musical voice suddenly said from the floor. The two companions looked down and had to double take. There, on the marble floors, was Legolas, albeit under a the struggling forms of the hobbits. "I would not leave you to take on Morlith by yourselves! You know that you need and elf Aragorn! Only an elf can sense the Agarwaen (Bloodstained)." Legolas said, slightly testy.

"'Lassé...(Leaf)" Aragorn started, hoping the childhood nickname would soften him.

"NO!" he was suddenly cut off. "I know that you don't want me to see him again, but I need to do this as much as, if not more than, you do." Legolas said, his eyes hard.

Aragorn sighed, looking from one member of the fellowship to the other. The hobbits and Gimli looked quite confused, their eyes wide in silent question. Aragorn shook his head almost imperceptibly.

"Not now young ones, I will... Perhaps speak of it later." Legolas said, seeing the hobbit's and Gimli's faces.

"Very well Elf, I must say, you have not changed much laddie. I, as you may have noticed, have grown quite a bit though!" Gimli exclaimed triumphantly.

"Yes, sideways." replied Legolas cooly, giving the hobbits a wink. They all smiled broadly at him, eyes twinkling.

Gimli sputtered in irritated, if slightly amused, affrontation.

"How dare you! I'll have you know that I meant taller! I am almost a head taller than Frodo now!" he stated proudly, wanting his friend to take note.

"Ah, yes! I see it now! You are in fact a few inches taller. I thought that perhaps you had taken my advice and finally found that box to stand on." replied Legolas.

"Very funny elf, but not all of us can stand on oliphaunt carcasses!" Gimli said indignantly, throwing his hands into the air in defeat. "You win this one pointy ears! But next time you will lose!"

"We'll see stupid dwarf, but I doubt it." Legolas replied, then he changed the subject. "Where do we go to stop Morlith?"

Everyone froze at the tone of voice Legolas had used, and at the way he had pronounced the tainted one's name. His sentence in itself sounded cold and detached, but the way he spoke Morlith's name sounded anything but. He sounded as if all of the loathing in his being was directed at that single word, as if the monstrous being had taken everything from him.

"We go to the Undume in the morning. I suggest you all get some sleep... Especially you Legolas." Gandalf said, first to recover from Legolas' loathing tone of voice./Abyss/

"Of course, let me show you all to your rooms, follow me." Aragorn said, motioning for them to follow as he left the room. They all did, and soon they stopped in front of the first door. The hobbit's rooms of course, because it had four beds and the tables were laden with food. Then came Gimli's room, filled with stone and having no windows (It made Legolas shudder). And finally, Legolas' rooms, they were pure white, and a comfortable looking bed sat, green blanket upon it, in the corner of the room. There was a large terrace that opened to the gardens outside, and it had several large windows on either side of it. Legolas loved it.

"Wow, this room is perfect Estel." Legolas said in awe.

Aragorn smiled. "I knew you'd like it mellon-nin. I had it specially made for when you would visit."

Legolas turned and bowed to him in the elvish show of gratitude, and then hugged him in the human way. Aragorn smiled broadly as Legolas' long, flaxen hair brushed against his cheek and nose, Legolas needed a bit of reprieve before the upcoming task they would set out for.

"Sleep well 'Las." Aragorn said as he pulled out of the hug and headed toward the door.

"I will try." Legolas replied as Aragorn pulled the door shut behind him. Legolas lay down on the bed and slowly sank into the elvish world of dreams, eyes wide open in elvish sleep.

Never once did he notice the small ragged black butterfly perched on his windowsill.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

_He was everywhere, his blood red eyes, and his clawlike hands. They burned my body, I screamed in anguish and the darkened figure laughed at my pain, my horror. I felt the burning as the darkness smothered my soul, the burn of the fire as it carved yet another line into my back. And to my ultimate shame, I screamed._

"Legolas... Legolas...LEGOLAS!" Legolas sat straight up, gasping for breath, eyes wild with fear.

"Are you okay? Lassé?" Legolas looked over, and found himself staring into the concerned gray eyes of Aragorn.

"I am fine Estel, I just-..." he cut himself off as he saw a small black butterfly perched on his bed frame. He bolted to his feet and caught the small insect between his cupped fingers, effectively trapping it in the cage of his fingers.

"What are you-...?" Estel started to ask as Legolas left the room. Aragorn bolted after him.

"I am going to have Mithrandir tell me if my hunch was correct." Legolas replied, his tone icy and calculating.

"And what is your hunch?" Aragorn asked, genuinely curious.

"Ruth." was all that he received in reply. They had then reached Gandalf's door, and before they could knock it had flown open, nearly decapitating Legolas.

"What?! What is it!? I felt something, a disturbance in the castle." Gandalf said quickly, not yet seeing the butterfly in Legolas' still cupped hand.

"Gandalf..." Legolas said, gesturing towards his hand, and the butterfly still trapped inside of it.

"Ruth? In the castle?" Gandalf asked gravely. Suddenly they heard a scream from a different room in the castle.

"The hobbits!" Legolas yelled as he bolted toward the sound, still holding the Ruth in his hand. As he neared the door of the spacious room, it became apparent that it was Pippin that was screaming. Legolas opened the door to find three hobbits all crowded around the bed of the fourth, who was kicking and screaming on the bed. Legolas moved hastily toward the bed and quickly placed his open hand onto the young hobbit's forehead. A look of concentration came onto his face as his palm began to glow. Pippin immediately calmed and then opened his bright eyes, looking curiously over all of his concerned hobbit friends and one suddenly exhausted elf.

"Legolas? What's wrong? Why are you all looking at me like that?" Pippin asked, extremely confused.

Aragorn dashed forward into the room as Legolas began to sway unsteadily, his power completely spent from the exertion of relieving Pippin of his nightmares. Aragorn swiftly put his arms around his friend to steady him.

"Legolas!? Are you alright?!" He asked frantically.

"I am fine Estel, just tired. That was some nightmare Penneth." Legolas replied, turning suddenly to Pippin./Young one/

"Yes... How did you-...?" Pippin began, but he was cut off my Gandalf.

"Legolas removed the dark spell cast upon you by the Ruth, he used his extremely unique elven light to take it from you and into himself. Which I would not recommend doing again. Not many elves have this power, none in the last 50 millenium, and those who do cannot use it often." He ended, staring pointedly at Legolas as he said the last two sentences.

"Gandalf, if one of the fellowship if being attacked by that kind of thing, I cannot stand idly by and watch it consume them until sunrise. You know this." Legolas replied immediately.

Gandalf waved it off. "Yes, yes. I would not expect you to, but that does not mean I have to like it or approve of it."

Legolas smiled, then suddenly closed his eyes and went limp in Aragorn's arms, completely exhausted by arguing so soon after using his power.

Aragorn was so surprised that he nearly dropped his precious burden. "Legolas?! Legolas? Oh well, better get him to bed then." he said as he scooped up his light elven companion. It was a simple task, for the elf barely weighed as much as a 6 year old human child.

As they brought him to his bed, for all of the fellowship followed, full of questions, Legolas suddenly shivered as if cold, and moaned softly in pain.

Gandalf paled. "Agarwaen? So close to the palace? Prepare to protect the Prince young ones, for he senses them, and they will come for him first at the command of their master."

The fellowship all froze, and immediately dashed for their weapons, all except Aragorn and Gimli anyway, for Aragorn had his sword on as soon as he had heard Legolas crying out, and Gimli slept with his axe (Are we really surprised?). Once all of the Fellowship was back, Frodo with Sting, Sam with his dagger, Amarth /Fate/ that he got from Frodo as a present years ago, and Merry and Pippin with their daggers, Adleitha /Free/ and Agnar /Brilliance/. They all stood in front of Legolas, ready for a fight. Or so they thought.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**THANK YOU ALL SOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! THIS IS NEW FOR ME, AS IT IS THE FIRST FANFICTION I HAVE WRITTEN. SO... TO ALL OF THE LURKERS, PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! OH! AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT THE FELLOWSHIP TO FIGURE OUT ON THEIR OWN LEGOLAS' BACKSTORY, OR FOR HIM TO TELL THEM. (IF THE FELLOWSHIP FIGURES IT OUT, THEY WOULDN'T FIGURE OUT ALL OF IT, JUST THAT LEGOLAS KNEW MORLITH PREVIOUSLY.)**

**-STAR**


	4. Chapter 4

**Glorelwen- CONGRATULATIONS! YOU ARE MY FIRST REVIEWER! YAY! Thank you very much for the praise, I was worried that this wasn't good! And as for 'Las's backstory, well... You'll have to wait and see! ~grins evilly~ I am sorry. I promise though, it's worth the wait. All I can say is: Poor Legolas!**

**LotR-HP-PJ- As I said to Glorelwen, Legolas' backstory is worth the wait, but it will take one. And don't worry too much, it will come up in the next few chapters. I plan on posting a new chapter every few days, mostly every day. Enjoy this new chapter!**

**To all the people who read my story but don't review- That's fine, I almost never review either. But if you want your questions answered... ~dangles bait in the air~ Hopefully that works...**

**Enjoy Everybody!**

**-Star**

CHAPTER FOUR

Suddenly, a dark and unnatural cold seemed to descend onto all of the company. Aragorn gripped Anduril's hilt tightly, knuckles white. He gently lay Legolas down on the ground, making sure to keep his other hand securely around his sword. Suddenly, a cold wind blew through the halls of King Elessar's palace, chilling everyone and making Legolas moan slightly as his hands unconsciously moved to cradle his head.

"G-Gandalf...? What are these "Agarwaen"?" asked Pippin trepidatiously.

"The Agarwaen are lost children, mostly elven. If a elven child wanders into the forest and the servants of darkness find it, they take it straight to Morlith. No one knows exactly what they do to the children, but it makes them heartless, cold. They lose all things even slightly resembling humanity. They lose all connection to their past, and forget all that they once knew about the light. They become grey, and their hair becomes midnight black, but without the luster of the Noldor elves. They are monstrosities now, do not feel pity, for they are children no longer."

All of the fellowship were sufficiently horrified by this revelation. How could anyone possibly do such things to children? They all looked down at once when Legolas suddenly relaxed his body and opened his eyes, lowering his hands from cradling his head.

"They have left... They fear... The castle..." He managed tiredly, completely drained from his magic use and encounter with the Agarwaen. Aragorn carefully lifted his friend's form into his arms and cradled him against his chest once again as Gandalf spoke.

"It seems that the Agarwaen are gone for now, we must get Legolas to bed so he can recover, but once we set off on our journey I would not think that it would take long for the beasts to show up."

Aragorn carried Legolas up to his room and lay him down on the large bed, after tucking him in, he turned to the others only to find that they had all gathered around Gandalf.

"What?" Gandalf questioned defensively, unnerved by the creature's penetrating stares.

"Why can Legolas turn the darkness?" asked Pippin suddenly, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Gandalf sighed, not yet, he decided. Instead he gave them the most basic answer he could possibly give. "He is an elven prince, he is special. That and the fact that his premature birth had him dead for a while. In fact, it was only Mando's will that Legolas came back at all, and he granted him his light. But that is a story for another time."

The Hobbit's and Gimli's eyes widened, Legolas had died as a babe? They all made a mental note to ask of it later.

_The next morning..._

Legolas woke to a dull pounding in his head, he turned his head to the size and covered his eyes with his arms and groaned slightly. He opened his eyes slowly and was assaulted by brightness. Then he remembered, the Ruth! He bolted upwards on his bed, looking around his room in a panic, he soon noticed, though, that he was alone in his room in the palace of Gondor. He slowly made his way out of the bed, and got dressed into his usual green and brown ensemble, he then prepared his weapons: His bow and quiver of specialty made Greenwood arrows that could penetrate the magic surrounding the Agarwaen, and his twin ivory handled bone-knives. He opened the door to his room to find a very surprised hobbit with one hand outstretched towards the door as if about to knock. It took Legolas only a moment to realize that he had opened his door at the precise moment the hobbit was about to ask for entry. He stooped down toward the sandy haired young one, Pippin, and spoke quietly, as if in secret.

"How about you and I scare the living daylights out of Gimli?" Legolas suggested mischievously, showing no sign of the distress of last night.

Pippin nodded eagerly. "Sounds fun!" He exclaimed quietly, matching Legolas' tone.

Legolas smiled slightly grimly, why not start what was sure to be a arduous journey out with a amusing and stress relieving start?

**-Star**

**Oh and what a arduous journey it will be... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ~cough cough~ Sorry.**


	5. Chapter 5

**LotR-HP-PJ-** LOL, I'M LAZY AS WELL. ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU LIKE THE LEGOLAS/GIMLI PRANKING. AND THE RUTH ARE AGENTS OF THE AGARWAEN, NOT THE AGARWAEN THEMSELVES. AND HOW DOES YOUR COMPUTER ACCEPT IT NOW? JUST SEEING IT SO OFTEN IN MY WORKS? I'M FLATTERED! ~BLUSHES~ I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS, THEY ALWAYS GIVE ME IDEAS FOR MY WORK. IN WEIRD WAYS... MY BRAIN IS SO STRANGE! :P AND YOUR WISH FOR LEGOLAS' PAST IS COMING! SO BE PREPARED TOMORROW!

**MISSTEIGNE-** SORRY... I DON'T SPEAK FRENCH. MY FRIEND HAS BEEN TRYING TO TRANSLATE IT, BUT SHE ONLY GETS PARTS OF IT! KEEP READING THOUGH! IF YOU'VE LIKED IT SO FAR, IT ONLY GETS BETTER. AND MORE STRAIGHTFORWARD.

**SANDY-WMD-** THANKS! ERM... I KNEW I FORGOT SOMETHING... UM... IT GOT AWAY IN THE CONFUSION. THERE WE GO. THANK YOU FOR BRINGING THIS TO MY ATTENTION!

**DARK ELVEN SORCERESS-** THANK YOU! IS YOUR NAME A DARK ELF THAT IS A SORCERESS, OR A ELF WHO'S SORCERY IS DARK? ANYWAY, I LOVE ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS NEXT CHAPTER!

**GLORELWEN-** YOUR WONDERS WILL SOON BE OVER, FOR I HAVE THE STORY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, AND ENJOY THIS ONE! FOR IT WILL BE THE LAST BIT OF REPRIEVE THEY GET FOR A WHILE.

**-STAR**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Legolas and Pippin slowly crept into the room housing the lone and loudly snoring dwarf in the large bed. Legolas motioned for Pippin to remain silent with a finger pressed into his lips as they crept forward. Pippin nodded toward Legolas and moved to the other side of Gimli's bed, awaiting Legolas' orders. Legolas leaned down and whispered to Pippin.

"Go and get your friends Penneth, they will help us lift the bed."

Pippin looked up with widened eyes, lift the bed? But he complied anyway and ran into the hallway to retrieve his friends. Legolas was meanwhile preparing to prank the Dwarf in a way that Legolas was sure he would hate. Legolas quickly placed the blankets into the crevices in the mattress so that they no longer pooled into a heap on the floor. He then waited for the Hobbits to show up so that stage two of his plan could commence. He did not have to wait long, for soon his elven ears detected the sound of four large running feet. Soon the owners of these feet burst into the room, Legolas motioned for them to be quiet and the young ones quickly composed themselves, their eyes shining with mischief. Legolas placed three of the hobbits on one side of the bed, and placed himself and Merry on the other, they all heaved and soon the bed, along with the sleeping Dwarf, were lifted up and out of the room.

_In the dining hall..._

Everyone in the room except for Legolas and the Hobbits started badly when a loud and surprised Dwarven roar reached their ears from outside. Aragorn leapt from his seat, followed by a swiftly running Gandalf and four grinning Hobbits. Legolas calmly walked out of the castle and into the large courtyard that was lined with tall trees. In one of said trees rested a large bed with a very flustered Dwarf sitting in it. The irate Dwarf looked down and spotted Legolas calmly leaning against one of the many trees that lined the space.

"LEGOLAS!" He cried, his face turning from red to purple and back again rapidly.

Legolas calmly peered up into the tree, his eyes sparkling.

"Yes Gimli?" he asked unconcernedly.

Gimli looked as if he wanted to pummel the Elf... If only he was in a position to. Gimli looked down at them all angrily.

"Well? Get me down from here!" He bellowed.

Aragorn looked up at him in confusion. Firstly, he was wondering how Legolas had made Gimli's bed go up there, and secondly, how to get him down. He did not have to ponder this long, for as Gimli was leaning forward to yell again, he fell forward. As he tumbled to the ground, cursing, everyone gasped. At first they were worried, but then they realized that he was not far enough off of the ground to cause actual damage. Gimli hit the ground softly and immediately sprang up, glaring at the Elf, who was at the moment clutching his sides as he lay curled on the ground, laughing wildly in that musical voice.

Gandalf looked over the exchange with a mix of amusement and sadness. They should enjoy this moment, for there would be few others like it in the next many days.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE NEW CHAPTER, BECAUSE IN THE NEXT ONE... LEGOLAS' PAST IS REVEALED. AND IT'S NOT GOING TO BE HAPPY, NOT AT ALL.**

**-STAR**


	6. Chapter 6

**LOTR-HP-PJ- THANK YOU FOR THE TRANSLATION! And thank you for being one of my most faithful reviewers! Here is your backstory. Ugh. It hurts to write this.**

**GLORELWEN- Thanks! This one isn't quite as cute... But here is the next one! Wait no more!**

**CHAPTER SIX**

The fellowship set out that morning, all of them in high spirits from the pranking that morning, all but Legolas and Gandalf. Legolas was worried about meeting Morlith, and Gandalf was worried about... Well... Legolas. As the party continued on that day, and then the next without trouble, they began to relax. One day though, as they all stopped to camp by a stream, the Hobbits wanted to go swimming.

"Can we? Can we please?!" pleaded the Hobbits, their eyes wide and innocent.

"Erm... I guess..." Aragorn replied hesitantly, unsure if he was doing the right thing in what he was going to do next. "But... But only if all of us go with you."

Legolas looked up sharply from where he had been sitting, glaring at his friend.

"I'd rather stay here." he said coldly, returning to the arrow he was perfecting.

"I guess we can't go swimming then." Aragorn replied, hoping and dreading that his bait would work.

The hobbits all looked crestfallen.

"PLLLLEEEAAASSSEEE?! PLEASE LEGOLAS?!" They all crowded around the Elf and begged for almost half an hour before Legolas finally relented, he knew he would have to tell them sometime.

He sighed. "Fine. But you will regret your wish soon." He said the last sentence in a whisper.

They all made their way to the large lake they were situated near, and slowly removed their outer clothing until they were clad only in their leggings. Legolas was the last to remove his clothing. As he slowly removed his shirt, he made sure that all of them were in front of him and not at his back. When he had finished, he cleared his throat to gain the fellowship's attention.

"I... I know you have been wondering about my connection to Morlith. Well... I.. I..." He gave up trying to explain it and just turned around.

Everyone gasped in horror.

Even Gandalf and Aragorn, who had seen this before, still were sickened by the sight of it.

Down every part of Legolas' back, there were tick marks.

Not drawn in, no, they were carved and burned into his very flesh.

Everyone stared wide eyed as Legolas sat down on a nearby log. He motioned for them to come over to him.

"I received these from Morlith. You see, when I was a child, barely 500 years old. A 12 year old in human years, I was taken captive with my mother by the Agarwaen. They had made their way into Mirkwood and infiltrated the castle, no one noticed them because they can assume childlike forms. My mother and I were brought to the Undume, and kept there for three years. Until I was fifteen, I was tortured daily. I was beaten, burned, stabbed, poisoned, and everyday I was there I received a new mark on my back so that I could remember each and every second I was kept with those beasts. The day before... The _day before_ I was rescued... He slew my mother. Right in front of me. That, my dear hobbits, is why I did not want to go swimming."

Legolas grabbed his clothing and walked back to the camp, his back stiff. Everyone sat in silence for a moment, contemplating what had just occurred. The Hobbits were filled with guilt at making the Elf come swimming, and Gimli was simply horrified. Gandalf and Aragorn were looking at their horrified expressions sadly. But before anyone could act on their thoughts, a scream of pain was heard from the direction of their campsite.

"LEGOLAS!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**WOW...POOR 'LAS.**

**-STAR**


	7. Chapter 7

**GLORELWEN-** YES, LEGOLAS DID NOT HAVE A FUN CHILDHOOD. AND I HOPED YOU LIKED THE CLIFFHANGER, I ADDED ANOTHER ONE HERE, BUT NOT AS BAD, YOU CAN PROBABLY GUESS WHERE THEY ARE...

**AMAZINGWRITER123-** HAHA! I LOVE YOUR NAME! LEGOLAS IS DEFINITELY NOT OKAY. IN FACT, THINGS ARE GOING TO GET VERY BAD FOR HIM FOR THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS... ~EVIL LAUGH~

KEEP REVIEWING!

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

All of the fellowship froze in an instant as they heard the blood curdling scream from the direction of the campsite. Aragorn was the first to break from the terrified freeze, running towards the sound of his best friend's agonized shout. As the rest of the fellowship shook out of their horror, both of the tale of Legolas' past and the sound of the scream, Aragorn rushed into the campsite. What he saw there terrified him. Legolas lay curled on his side on the ground, his hands clamped over his temples as he shook with agony, two darkened forms loomed over him. They sight of these beings froze Aragorn's blood. The forms were the size of children, one with long tangled black hair that contrasted sharply against it's pale gray skin, the other with a shorter black mop. The forms seemed to be clothed in shadows, no real clothing was discernible, yet they were covered by a darkness. And the most terrifying thing, their faces.

They had none.

Where normally there would be a nose, mouth, or eyes, there was only smooth gray skin. The longer haired one, presumably female though Aragorn could not be sure, had the same ragged black butterflies as were in the castle, Ruth, fluttering around it. One of the creatures looked up, staring at him with no eyes. Suddenly a very sweet voice came from the form.

"Ada?" /daddy/ It seemed to ask him. Aragorn started and stared uncomprehendingly at the thing.

"Do not... listen... Aragorn... ARGH!" Legolas finished his warning with a scream of pain as the 'male' creature reached out and touched his shoulder. Aragorn's eyes flashed dangerously as he pulled his sword from it's sheath.

"Get away from him." Aragorn warned the figures dangerously. At that moment the other members of the fellowship arrived, each with their weapons out and ready. Gandalf leveled his staff to point at the shadowy forms.

"Back away from the Elf." Gandalf demanded in a strong voice, his tone never wavering in the face of these terrible beings. The creatures once again called out.

"Ada? Nana?" /Daddy? Mama?/ They called, seeming like lost children.

"Do not listen to them, their words will make them seem like innocent children in your minds, make them look as they once did." Gandalf quickly told the fellowship.

Even as he said it, to the minds of all but Legolas, who still had his eyes screwed shut and his hands clamped over his ears, and Gandalf and Aragorn, who had turned away, the creatures hair began to turn golden, their eyes green and their skin pale white instead of gray. But as the fellowship heard Gandalf's words, they quickly shook off the spell and raised their weapons, which they hadn't noticed they had lowered.

The Agarwaen, for that is what they were, began to laugh softly, almost condescendingly. The male figure knelt near Legolas and grabbed his arm, almost eliciting another scream from the prone form, but Legolas bit it back, for the sake of his friends. But he couldn't stop himself from flinching roughly away from the cold gray hand.

Aragorn growled and would have gone forward and defended his friend if not for Gandalf's withered hand holding him back with surprising strength for one his age. Suddenly, in what seemed like the blink of an eye, the remaining fellowship were surrounded by the Agarwaen. The faceless beings were everywhere, their cold and childlike laughter grating on everyone's ears. Then they started forward and the battle began.

Luckily for the fellowship, they all had elven made weapons, the only weapons that could wound these soulless creatures. Aragorn ducked left and right, slashing and stabbing as he went, trying to make his way over to his defenseless friend's writhing form. The sudden appearance of the multitude of Agarwaen was seriously deteriorating Legolas' will to remain conscious.

In an instant, the battle went horribly wrong. Pippin's cut off scream dragged everyone's gaze quickly over to where the hobbit stood, frozen in the grip of one of the Agarwaen. Pippin's entire body was numb with a freezing feeling that emanated from where the Agarwaen's hands were clamped down on his upper arms. Merry saw this and dashed had almost made it when suddenly another of the creatures touched his back and he stumbled. That was all it took. Suddenly Merry was encountering the chill of the inhuman hands.

Frodo and Sam were next, one moment they were fighting back to back, the next they were being held apart by icy grips. Aragorn was backed up against a nearby tree by three of the creatures. One of them reached forward to touch Aragorn's chest, until a blazing hot ball of fire caused it to fall away with a shriek. Gandalf soon was held though.

"Drop your weapons Aragorn and Gimli, we are beaten, if we try to escape they may kill us anyway." Gandalf ordered. Aragorn and Gimli reluctantly replied and were soon held tightly by the creatures. Two of the monstrosities walked over to where Legolas lay, now unconscious, and lifted him up. He cried out in pain, however, and the creatures quickly dropped him.

"I will carry him." Aragorn offered, but he was ignored as the same creatures suddenly produced a blanket from Pippin's pack and lifted Legolas quickly onto it. Then they were off, but the fellowship didn't know it, for the Agarwaen's chill suddenly increased so much that darkness crept swiftly into their minds and they all fell limply into the creature's grasps, unconscious. None of them woke again until very much later that day, and none of them were happy about what they found. Though no one was more upset by it than Legolas.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

ALRIGHT, ANYONE WANT TO MAKE GUESSES AS TO WHERE THEY ARE? NEXT CHAPTER UP TOMORROW. SLIGHT TORTURE THOUGH... NOT MUCH, BUT A LITTLE. ENJOY EVERYONE!

**-STAR**


	8. Chapter 8

GLORELWEN- This should show where they are. They don't like it though...

AMAZINGWRITER123- YOU ARE CORRECT! They are at the Undume. Thank you, I thought a really long time to figure out the correct adjectives to describe them.

DARK ELVEN SORCERESS- Thank you for clearing that up, have you read the "Forgotten Realms" books by R.A. Salvatore? They are REALLY good, one of my favorite series, they have a lot of dark elves. If you have, private message me so I can talk to you endlessly about it :P if you haven't... READ THEM GIRL! Lol, enjoy the new chapter!

LEGOLAS-JJ- Thanks! I like the name. I was going to put something "legolas" in my name, and I did, but not the same as you did. The whole "Greenleaf" thing. Anyway, thanks and keep reading.

CHAPTER EIGHT

They were captured, and they knew it. Aragorn paced back and forth quickly and quietly from one side of the small cell to the other in a total of three strides. Gandalf stood by the bars of the cell, quietly using different incantations in a futile attempt at breaking the bars, the Hobbits were huddled against the wall, clinging to each other. Gimli was sitting on the floor, grumbling about how he was sure that those monsters were going to damage his axe, and Legolas sat in one dark corner of the cell. He was holding his head in great agony, the plethora of creatures in this part of the Undume was driving him to near madness with pain, and he knew it would only get worse when Morlith came forward to greet his captives as Legolas knew he would. The fellowship had awoken a few hours earlier in complete darkness, Aragorn was the first to awaken, and he found that the entire fellowship was in a cell unconscious. Aragorn had immediately gone to Legolas, who was shuddering in his sleep.

"Legolas?" he had questioned, worried for his friend. Suddenly silver and pain clouded eyes had flashed open and met the concerned gray ones of the former ranger.

"Undume." Legolas had whispered. Within 20 minutes the rest of the fellowship had awakened and quickly assumed the positions that they now took up.

Suddenly the large cell door opened, and a tall, black cloaked figure with long slender white, sharp, fingers.

"Ahhh... Our new captives are here." the figure said in a rasping voice that grated on the prisoner's ears. His red slanted eyes roved over the captives one by one, finally alighting on Legolas' crouched form in the corner. He smiled, showing his pointed teeth, a sickening sight.

"Well, almost new captives. I believe one of these has been thoroughly used once already, I even believe that I was the one to break it. Good thing it's been fixed, it was always my favorite toy. At least once I killed your mother you were. Do you remember that night my young prince? Do you remember her screams before she fell silent forever?" he asked tauntingly, watching in amusement as Legolas screwed his eyes shut and clamped his hands down tightly over his ears.

Morlith slowly walked toward him, only to be blocked by a human.

"Don't go near him vile one." the man said, not budging even when fixed with a scathing glare from those blood red eyes. Morlith quickly swept out his arm and sent the man tumbling from the force of his dark magic. The hobbits all shrieked in fear and grabbed at the man for fear that he was hurt. He was not badly injured, only a good bump on his head. Other than his unconsciousness he was fine.

"Stupid man, do not come between me and my prize." Morlith hissed, he turned back to Legolas. "Do you still have those marks burned into your skin? Even better, do you still have my mark?"

Legolas shuddered but did not reply, gritting his teeth against the horrid memories that filled his mind.

"I bet you do. Let's check, shall we?" Morlith asked, teasingly gentle. Suddenly his hand jumped out and caught Legolas' wrist, Legolas bit back a groan of pain as Morlith touched him, his light elven soul being slowly smothered by Morlith's darkness. Morlith slowly pulled down the sleeve to reveal a small 'X' marking the pale skin of Legolas' wrist.

"Ah. So you do still have it. But we can't have you using that power of yours to escape." Morlith said, bringing his hand slowly up, it was glowing with a black power.

"NO!" Legolas yelled as the hand was brought up to just above his heart.

"Yes. You can't be allowed to leave. And this should get you to stay put, shouldn't it?" Morlith said. Suddenly he brought his hand down on Legolas' chest. And the black power went slowly into Legolas' core. He went limp, silver eyes wide open but dull and clouded with agony, now trapped in a whirlpool of darkness and pain, where no light shined through.

OOOOOHHHH... UM... SORRY. ~HIDES BEHIND PET MOUNTAIN LIONS~ DON'T KILL ME! THEN I CAN'T SAVE HIM!

-STAR


	9. Chapter 9

**GLORELWEN- Yes. Yes it was intense. And as to what he wants with Legolas... You'll just have to keep reading and find out.**

**LOTR-HP-PJ- Yes he was captured, yes the Agarwaen are terrifying, and... My first death threat... Yay? Lol.**

**GREENLEAFUNDOMIEL- I updated. Yes, Las torture is fun.**

**AMAZINGWRITER123- NEVER! I WILL NEVER LEAVE LAS ALONE! MWAHAHAHAHA! ~cough cough~ erm... sorry.**

**JEDI-GIRL123- Wow... You calm down. I updated... Geez.**

**CHAPTER NINE**

Aragorn woke up to complete darkness. At first, he was confused, where was he? Then everything slowly came back to him. The Agarwaen, capture, Morlith, Legolas... Legolas! Morlith was going toward Legolas! Aragorn sat up quickly... too quickly it seemed, for the room began to spin around him.

"Lie still Aragorn, you have quite the bump on your head." Gandalf's concerned voice suddenly broke through his dazed consciousness.

"What... What happened?" Aragorn asked when the room began to settle. He looked around, Gimli was sitting up off of the floor and the hobbits were sitting around him, looking concerned. Gandalf still stood near the bars of the cagel, but he was no longer chanting incantations in an attempt to free them. And Legolas... Legolas lay on his side in the corner of the cell, eyes wide open and staring at nothing, his body shuddering violently as if he was cold.

"Legolas!" Aragorn exclaimed, looking wildly at Gandalf. "What happened?!"

"Morlith came, as you may remember, and he... Did something to Legolas. The dark magic he possesses can deplete the pure elven light of Legolas' soul. He used his dark magic on Legolas, which is worse than doing it to any other elf because of his unique elven soul, which rendered Legolas in a trancelike state. He will remain comatose and in pain until we either leave this place or Morlith releases him." Gandalf explained patiently.

"So... So he's just... Broken until we get out of here?" Aragorn asked desolately.

"It would seem so. But I wouldn't count on you getting out of here any time soon." said a coldly sneering voice from the cage's suddenly open door. Morlith walked over to Legolas' unresponsive form and lifted his upper body from the dust by his hair.

"Get away from him!" Aragorn yelled angrily, struggling to his feet.

"Human, you have no right to command me. This is my domain little one."He reached down and grabbed Legolas' arm, scratching into his flesh with his sharp yellowed nails. He then called out screechingly to his dark creations. The Agarwaen came into the room and held the fellowship against the walls as two went towards Legolas and lifted him by his arms in front of Morlith. The cloaked figure looked at Legolas with a sickening fondness, as one looks at a favorite pet. Suddenly he reached up and touched Legolas' forehead gently. Legolas writhed in pain, shaken with horror at the images that suddenly took up the space in his mind... Reliving his worst moments...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**I Wonder what Legolas is dreaming about... Hmmm... Well, we'll find out next chapter.**

**-Star**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

**Sorry about the late posting, my internet keeps going out. That and it's finally summer, finally going to High School! Yay? Anyway, here's the next one.**

**CYNOGRIFFIN- Thank you very much! Oh don't worry. He will get better... Maybe. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA ~cough cough~**

**MYSTANTHOS- Thanks, I aim to please.**

**As an answer to a question I received, I am making this up as I go. I have no idea what is going to happen next, so hang on for the ride, because this could go anywhere.**

_They sat in the cell once again that day, the cold, dark cell that was now their home. He looked over at his mother, they really did look alike, with their long golden hair and bright blue eyes. He didn't know what she sounded like though. They were not aloud to speak anymore, not since Sila, his mother, had attempted a spell to get them out. He knew his mother had the power of the star Elendil at her command._

_The cell door opened once again that day and Legolas prepared for the torture session that he knew to be coming. Four of the Agarwaen came in and grabbed he and his mother by the arms._

_His mother looked at him and he saw in her eyes the message there._

_'Be strong.'_

_And he would. He would be strong every single day for her, for his mother. He hadn't screamed in the last three years and he didn't plan on screaming any time in the next three._

_The Agarwaen brought him to a different room this time. One with Morlith himself standing in the center of it, right in front of an alter. He looked over at his mother in confusion, but she looked as confused as he when their eyes met._

_"You come at last." Morlith rasped out, his voice sending shocks of pain through his sensitive ears. "I have been waiting."_

_Morlith motioned for the Agarwaen holding he and his mother to_ _come forward, they did, and Morlith smiled in wicked glee as he looked over he and his mother appraisingly._

_"Which do I choose?" Morlith wondered aloud. Morlith stood in front of him and cupped his chin to tilt his head up gently. He scowled at Morlith defiantly, forcing his chin back down with what little strength he had left after so many years of constant agony. He thought that out of the corner of his eye he saw his mother smile slightly as pride flashed in her eyes._

_Morlith scowled angrily at him, not liking the fact that he had any rebelliousness after being beaten every single day for three years._

_Morlith moved to his mother next, looking her over._

_"This one will do." Morlith said happily, turning his mother's head from side to side. "Bring her here tomorrow."_

_The creatures took the pair back to the cell block. He and his mother sat for moments alone, just looking at one another. Suddenly, his mother reached out and touched him on the brow, whispering something so quietly that he couldn't hear it._

_He felt a warmth spread through his body and he closed his eyes for a moment, reveling in the feeling that he hadn't had the pleasure of for so long. When he opened his eyes, his mother was looking at him expectantly. He nodded to show that he had received whatever it was she had given. His mother closed her eyes and sighed in relief, leaning her head back against the stone wall. He looked down into a puddle of water at his feet and found that his eyes had changed from a bright blue to a clear silver, almost white._

_He looked up at his mother in confusion, wondering what she had done. His mother nodded at him and smiled, looking happy and sad at the same time. The next day they took his mother. And they didn't come back. He remembered how she had called out to him before they left._

_"I'll watch for you, I'll keep you safe Legolas!"_

_And he believed her, he still did._

Aragorn sat alone in the dark cell, looking over the fellowship as they slept. The hobbits had formed a kind of heap in the corner, Sam and Merry on the bottom and Frodo and Pippin resting nearly on top of them. Gimli lay with his head against the wall, he was snoring loudly. Gandalf sat in the corner, sleeping in a trancelike state, and Legolas lay in the corner, still shuddering as if freezing cold. Aragorn rose up and walked over to him, feeling his forehead for any signs of a fever.

He found quite the opposite, for the Elven Prince's skin was cold to the touch. Aragorn gathered his friend's unresponsive body into his arms and tried to send some warmth from his body into the elf's freezing one. Aragorn moved to sit against the wall and maneuvered his friend so that the prince's back was pressed into the human's chest.

Aragorn sat for a while, absently stroking Legolas' hair away from his face as the elf slowly stopped shuddering, and he soon fell into a light sleep.

Tomorrow would have it's own horrors, but tonight they would find some peace.

**They need a bit of reprieve. Hopefully it does them a bit of good.**

**-Star**


	11. Chapter 11

**AMAZINGWRITER123- Yup, they are stuck... I bet you'll be REALLY glad you aren't Legolas during this chapter.**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

When Aragorn awoke he was in a cell separate from the others of the fellowship. He attempted to move but found that there was another form lying against him, he then remembered.

'Legolas!' He thought with relief, looking down at the sleeping blonde. So the foul creatures hadn't managed to get his own sleeping form to loosen it's grip on the unconscious Prince.

Aragorn looked around the cell and saw that no one else occupied it at the moment. Finally able to relax, he resumed the position he held in the other cell, his back against the wall, and his chest pressed up against Legolas' back.

Legolas awoke to the feeling of someone holding him, and to a blinding pain in his head. He groaned faintly and shifted in the grip of the person behind him. The form shifted slightly and it's breathing rate increased, signifying that it was awake.

"Legolas?" He heard a deep voice ask behind him.

"Aye." Legolas replied wearily, exhausted and pain crippled, he didn't even register that it was Aragorn speaking.

"You alright? You have been unconscious for the last two days." Aragorn said, worried for his friend.

"Estel." Legolas suddenly said, recognizing the voice.

"Aye mellon nin." Aragorn replied.

"Listen, when they come back, they will take me, and they might... Change me... But remember, you must get out! Even if you have to leave me."

_"Baw,_ I will not leave you!" /No/

"You must, they will come soon." Legolas argued, determined to win.

Before Aragorn could reply, no doubt to deny Legolas again, the door to the cell opened, and out walked Morlith.

"Ah, the young Prince awakens." He rasped out. "Good, now the real fun can begin." He smiled evilly, showing all of his pointed teeth in a bloody smile.

Legolas sighed as he felt Aragorn's arms tighten around his torso.

"Aragorn, you have to let me go." Legolas gently admonished.

"I can't! Who knows what he will-..." Aragorn was interrupted by Legolas' tired voice in his ear once more.

"I do. Remember? I have gone through this once before, and I can go through it again."

Aragorn still did not wish to release the elf, but did as he was told as the Agarwaen came forth and took the elf from him.

"I will return, though I cannot say in what form." Legolas promised as the Agarwaen dragged him away.

"I know." Aragorn said into the sudden emptiness of their shared cell.

Legolas was moved into the old torture chamber, it looked no different from the years before. Legolas was chained against the far wall against cold stone to where his feet could brush the ground only if he stretched out his feet. The Agarwaen left the room and Morlith walked in.

"This should be fun. I haven't had an elf to play with since I killed your mother and you so inconsiderately escaped." Morlith said, his voice gaining the slightest trace of bitterness. He reached toward the table holding so many instruments of pain. "But we can remedy your rebelliousness quite easily."

Morlith grabbed the whip from the table. It was a cruel instrument, pure black all around it and having nine glass strips tied to the end. Every hit would flay the flesh from his body in bloody strips. Morlith stepped up to his helpless form and drew back the whip. The first stroke did not hurt, for Morlith used it only to cut apart his shirt so that it hung in two parts around his now exposed chest. Ivory skin and firm muscle was soon shredded as the ship mercilessly continued to bite into his body.

Legolas closed his eyes and bit his tongue to keep in any sounds he might make. The whip continued to beat against him, every crack hurting his sensitive ears, every lash stabbing deeply into his skin. Soon he hung limply against the wall, looking like an animal in a slaughter house.

"As enjoyable as that was, we had better get you back. We don't want you dying on us quite yet." Morlith said, unchaining Legolas' body and letting it crash to the floor. Morlith called out for his creations to come forth and bring Legolas back to his cell. Legolas meanwhile finally gave in to the comforting darkness of unconsciousness.

**This one might have been a little cruel... But I was typing it while listening to Skrillex soooo... I can't be blamed. Enjoy.**

**(P.S.- You guys have been slacking. I won't be posting in the next few days, my grandmother is over, but if I don't get at least ten by the time I'm back then I will have no motivation and may give you either a) A horribly written chapter or b) A well written chapter that you will all HATE!**

**-Star**


	12. Not A Chapter

NOT A CHAPTER

_I am really, really sorry guys, but I'm going to have trouble posting for the next... Jesus, I don't know how long. My entire basement flooded a while ago, so not only are we having to move everything out, but my mother has dubbed this the perfect chance to remodel... Yeah, great mom, like we didn't have enough problems already. But that's just me ranting, and on top of that I have been ill for a while, nothing serious, just stomach cramps. I've had worse... Much worse... Like death worse, so I'm pretty sure I'll be fine. OH! And if anyone would like to give me ideas... Just saying, I would not be adverse to the concept. (: Again, really sorry. See you soon. (I hope)_

-Star


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**Okay, okay... But you can't kill me, or I can't ever do anything ever again! I have a lot more good stories on the way! I have decided to have this be the last chapter... It's going to have a sequel though... So no death allowed. Kay? Kay. ~points~ Tsk tsk.**

Morlith sat in the darkened throne room, his pale chin sitting lazily in his long outstretched palm and his elbow resting on the crooked black arm of his throne.

'What a day it's been.' Morlith thought wickedly, wondering what tortures he would have prepared for today. 'He's almost ready. It will only be a little longer, and I've waited long enough.'

"JAYLYNN!" Morlith called suddenly, awaiting his lieutenant impatiently.

A dark haired woman suddenly appeared from a cloud of blackened smoke kneeling in front of the throne.

"Yes my liege?" She asked in a voice that was completely mesmerising, her black eyes glistening like an insect's, her long red slip pooling around her kneeling form on the ground.

"I want the prisoners in here. Now." Morlith rasped, already devising his next plan on torture.

"As you command my lord." Jaylynn soothed, disappearing in a black fog once again.

"OUT YOU COME YOU MISERABLE MAGGOTS!" Screeched a high pitched voice belonging to a pale skinned and dark haired woman. Her red dress in tatters around her, and her black eyes burning with hatred. "NOW! OR I SHALL HAVE SOME FUN BEFORE I BRING YOU TO MY MASTER!" She spoke the last work with sarcasm.

There was no answer from within the cell, not even the scrape of material against the stone floor of the cage.

The woman, Jaylynn, growled to herself and stalked into the small room quickly, ready to drag and beat whomever she came across first.

She came across no one.

"What?" She whispered to herself, wondering how there was no one in the room. She, in her rage and confusion, missed the beings floating near the top of the cell. And she never saw the blow from above coming.

**Okay, but don't hate me. I gave you reason to believe that they are going to escape! And besides, you guys have to have been getting bored, even though it was kinda short. Anyway, I will be making a sequel. To those who don't read these things at the end HAHAHAHAHA! YOU ARE GONNA BE SO CONFUSED! ~clears throat~ Well, that said, bye. Sequel coming soon. That or a new story. I've been working on a Harry Potter one lately.**

**Laters,**

**Star**


End file.
